Origin:Spirits of the Past, Phantoms of the Future
by DarkStahli
Summary: Based off an Origin: Spirits of the Past RP I have been planning.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

August 29th, 2012.

Just another moonlit night. Thousands of citizens roams across a bustling city,s motley and unique.

A corn rowed, sharp-eyed physician stands in the waiting room of a hospital, waiting for a prescription to be filled so she can return to her small village outside the city.

A few students sit in the food court of a mall, talking happily about their upcoming school year.

The mayor from a neighboring town steps through his hotel, waiting for a hushed meeting that could mean his reelection.

A soldier forced from the armed forces with a dishonorable discharge works endlessly in a gym's weight room.

Two girls chat happily about the sales of which they had recently taken advantage.

A scientist paces back and forth, a pained look on his face with guilt heavy on his shoulders. His eyes glance into the microscope as he mutters an obscenity before turning on his heel and starting to pace again. "This is bad…" He reaches to his neck and removes his Roban and dialing a number. He raises his glowing red Roban to his ear. "Doctor Sakul, this is Shunack." The scientist presses his hand against the table and winces when he hears the glass containing a specimen under the microscope shatter. "Yes, Doctor, we have a problem. The catalyst we introduced was given in too high a concentration. The plants are growing at an alarming rate. We need to call off the experiments if possible." He pauses, leaning against the table, looking over his shoulder at the vines growing from below the microscope, crushing the device. Shunack sighs, turning on the gas to a Bunsen burner. "No? We can't abort it? Ah, well… it may be too late anyway. Alert the authorities that we need to fill the Stay Field chambers. Have all the civilians evacuate to the nearest Stay Field Chamber." Shunack hears the shattering of more glass behind him as the vines grow and crush more test tubes and beakers. He steps to the door, the sound of the gas from the burner permeating the air and the stench follows. "It appears as though… the world is doomed." Shunak lights a match and throws it into the gas-filled room.

* * *

"Madam Kovacs," called a voice in a pharmacy.

A clay-skinned woman's narrow eyes snapped open, falling on the pharmacist. She stands and approaches the desk, taking the medications, merely nodding at the woman working. "How much do I owe?"

"These are some big prescriptions. They'll cost about a hundred… twenty-six… eighty-two. 126.82 please."

The clay skinned woman reaches into a pocket of her long coat.

"This is quite the order here, Mrs. Kovacs… are you all right?"

"MISS Kovacs, thank you very much," she corrects bitterly. " More accurately, Doctor Sue Kovacs, and this is all for some of my patients back outside the city. This is the closest place that I can pick up this type of medicine with this strength." She takes out a pen and holds the cap between her teeth., signing her receipt. "And its none of your business what ails my patients." She sighs, exhausted, and ties her dreadlocks back behind her head, pulling her bandana up into place.

She steps outside into the bustling street, narrowing her eyes at people casting dark looks her way.

An explosion shakes the street. All eyes shoot up to a biological research facility as a window shattered, fire billowing out from the building and showering the citizens below with hot broken glass. Doctor Sue Kovacs sneers.

* * *

Laughter bursts out from the small group of college students.

"No, seriously, that's what my movie is about!" one of them calls out, trying to get the others to calm down. "The plants literally talk, and it's a documentary of nature in our failing planet."

Another student struggles to speak through his laughter. "can you be any more of a tree hugger?"

Another male student points a french fry at the film student. "I think it's gone beyond 'hugging' the tree, man," he cackles. "You've got your freaking dick up a knot, Kyle. You're a tree fucker." This student's girlfriend slaps his back, blushing. "Ow!"

"You're horrible, Mark." She says, but laughter still spilling from her lips.

"It wasn't my idea to do an environmentally friendly film. My teacher assigned topics."

Mark laughs again. "Yeah, but this sounds like some freaking anime."

The Robans of the three men and two women all ring at once. They glance nervously at each other at the farce before each removing them and answering with a harmonized "Hello?"

* * *

"A state of emergency has been declared. A state of emergency has been declared. Please report to the nearest Stay Field Chamber. I repeat-"

Face solid and stony, the ex-soldier deactivates the communication function to his Roban before attaching it to his elbow. He takes a sip of his energy drink as he sees the city monitors displaying the same emergency as he had just received on his Roban. He walks calmly from the building, casually grabbing his gym bag and clothes before stepping outside, massive crowds rushing for the closest Stay Field Chamber. His towering, massive form intimidating the people around him as he pushed through the crowd.

* * *

"So this is a Stay Field, isn't it?" The major stood staring at the machine, his two guards escorting him to one of the pods with a doctor. The mayor undresses and puts on a smock. "You positive this is safe? I'll be frozen in time?"

"Absolutely. You'll be awakened whenever your Stay Field pod is opened. You'll be fine."

"Good to know… but why me? Why not the Governor?"

"He'll be safe at this own chamber along with Doctor Sakul's own daughter as well as a few of his top scientists across town."

The mayor nods and put a foot into the stay field pod as mobs of people bang against the door to the chamber.

* * *

"Get off of me!" Doctor Kovacs shouts as two scientists drag her to a Stay field pod. She screams, kicking out and throwing herself around in an attempt to break from their grasp. "I need to go!"

"You can't go anywhere, ma'am. You need to stay alive."

"I don't need my life, I need to save someone else's!"

Doctor Kovacs swings her legs out, nailing one of the doctors in the groin. She breaks free of the second, standing defensively, threatening to inflict pain on him.

* * *

The ex-soldier steps forward to see a caramel-skinned woman in a long coat, bandana and dreadlocks fight off two scientists who were trying to put her into one of the Stay Field Pods. He steps forward as she tries to turn around and run, accidentally slamming into his toned chest. She looks up at him with a stern and angry glare, not intimidated by his size. He laughs and looks to the scientists.

"This little lady giving you trouble?" he asks. The two scientists look up at him and nod. He smirks. "I help you, you give me a pod, okay?" Another nod from the scientists and the ex-soldier throws the caramel girl over his shoulder. She screams and starts flailing as he brings her over and throws her into the pod. The scientists activate bindings in the pod restraining the woman.

"Goddammit you Bastard!" She screams, fury burning from her amber eyes. "Release me! Let me out! I have a little boy's life to save!"

The glass covers the pod and her voice becomes muffled. The soldier looks at the scientists triumphantly and nods, stepping away to the closest pod.

* * *

With The chaos of the moon's destruction spreading across the city, the country, the continent, and the world, only a select few could make it into the Stay Field Chambers. Doctor Sue Kovacs, the ex-Soldier, the five college students, the mayor, and a few very lucky citizens lay frozen in the Chambers for hundreds of years, waiting to be reawakened.


	2. Chapter 2: The Changing World

Chapter 2: While You Were Asleep….

Within the Stay Field pods, forty citizens lays suspended. Among them?

Five frightened students who had moments ago discussed plans after their graduation.

One relaxed ex-soldier, hoping the new world woud be more accepting of his brutality and ambitions.

A mayor, conflicted mind focused on building up another reputation in whatever society greets him when he awakens.

An enraged small-town doctor is frozen in a feeble attempt to break free of the pod.

Countless other citizens are seen crying in the pods, frozen mid-scream for a loved one. A few lay asleep, having needed a great amount of sedatives to be calm enough to be put into stasis. The prospect of abandoning the world that had served as the only home scared so many. The eyes of nearly everyone were either filled with tears, fear, or slammed shut, wishing that this sleep was just part of a dark, horrifying dream.

But anyone filled with anything other than fear would nearly count as inhuman.

* * *

The dragons of vines and bark that plummeted to Earth destroyed everything of the societies of the past. Forests planted from these dragons, forming anew. The Forests grew strong and gained a sentience. When the Forests planted into the ground, the trees at the center tangled their roots, creating a spire. From that spire sprouted a bud. The bud opened, an exquisite flower opening to reveal a human-shaped little girl with green skin and violet eyes. This was the Spirit of the Forest.

Though not every tree bore fruit, a red gem would sprout from its first branch. This gem would fall to the ground and from this gem would grow a tall, leaf-faced creature. This was a Druid, and each Forest had as many Druids as it had trees, and the more Druids a Forest had, the more Forest Spirits sprouted at its center in an attempt to create leadership over the Druids.

Three hundred years passed. Not all the humans that were outside of the Stay Fields fell with their civilization. The remaining humans set up new civilizations from the rubble of the old. It took a great many years before humanity decided to take the Forest as equal in order to survive. These men decided to seek the Forests' assistance in building their society. The Forests allowed humans to tap into the powers of the Forest, becoming Enhanced if the Forest deemed them worthy of the strength and trust.

Those who became enhanced used their power to create new worlds. However, some humans overflowing with a mixture of pride and fear became desperate for independence from the Forests' whims. Some societies fought the Forests for control over the supply of water they horded, others created a society independent of the Forest, building up industries prepared for war. This resulted in several populations around Forests in which one society sought unity with the Forest while another sought for its destruction.

This was the civilization of Neutral City and Ragna.

These civilizations were built atop the remains of the city in which Toola and Shunack resided, and the two were housed in a separate Stay Field. Shunack awoke first, then Toola, and then the Forest was frightened by the impending doom of the weapon E.S.T.O.C., which was destroyed by the Neutral City inhabitant Agito. Unfortunately, all those housed within the same Stay Field Chamber as Toola and Shunack had been murdered by Shunack as he desperately searched for a working Roban after his own had been lost in a conflict. He had left all but Toola's pod open, appearing as though a malfunction had caused all the pods to open.

However, another Stay Field Chamber rests within the Forest neighboring Neutral City. Fifty years following the destruction of E.S.T.O.C., The Druids have unexpectedly become resistant to the will of the Forest Spirits and wish to hunt down and destroy the remaining Stay Fields to prevent this from happening again. Once the Druids discover the existence of this second Stay Field Chamber, they rise against the Spirits and call out to them, demanding action, and making their way to murder those imprisoned in this second chamber.

* * *

And this is where our true tale begins.


	3. Chapter 3: A Brutal Awakening

Chapter 3: An Unpleasant Break of Reality

A shattering noise awakens those of the past from their slumber in the Stay Field. It jars them. A bright light billows from their individual pods as their stasis and freedom from the passage of time is finally released. The awakening finish what they were frozen doing, resulting in an eruption of screams and cries.

The Doctor Sue Kovacs screams out, finishing the obscenity she began 350 years ago before collapsing to the bed of her pod, unable to move.

All over the Stay Field Chamber, the persons within the pods are experiencing a similar sensation: complete weakness and a stiffness nearing paralysis. Their eyes have shut down, their hearing is out, and movement is near impossible. Their bodies are rebooting after three and a half centuries of inactivity.

Slowly, their hearing returns to hear an alarm. Their eyesight is gradually returning enough to make out a blinking red light. Their ears attempt to make sense of a garbled alarm.

"W-w-warning. This S-St-Stay Fie-eld Chamber has e-experienced som-m-me teeeechnical difficulties. Life Sup-Support has failed. Survival is n-not a guaren-entee. Surv-vival is n-not a guarentee."

The alarm continued, repeating itself to ears that struggled to make out the warning. Those who had recovered their hearing fought to scream out, but they lacked the control to do so.

Doctor Kovac's eyes flowed in and out of focus enough to make out the pod and that there were two figures standing above her. Her focus drifted from her hearing to her sight, trying to force focus.

_This one… what is wrong with them? _Rang a voice in the chamber but somehow cracked into Sue's head, she could hear it clearly her own mind, as could everyone else.

_They seem to be struggling, weak, feeble, helpless,_ came another voice, similar to the first.

At the edge of every one of the pods stood a Druid, fists clenched and a tight grip on their staffs. Each Druid's single purple eye watched the near-lifeless forms of the awakening people of the past. One of the Spirits clung to the back of the Druid standing over Doctor Kovacs. The other Forest Spirit clung to the Druid standing over Mark, one of the college students. In contrast to the eyes of the Druids, the Forest Spirits stared down with the eyes of a mother admiring a newborn.

The Druids began to slam their staffs against the Pods, chanting silently to move forward with their plan to destroy those of the Past. The druid standing over Kovacs stretches its arm down, reaching out for the Doctor's neck. A vine snaps from the Druid's arm, reaching forth and gripping her Roban. Kovacs, regaining her vision and speech, stumbles with a numb tongue, trying to scream at the Druid to release her as it lifts her by the vine wrapped around her Roban. The vine retracts, pulling Kovacs' throat into the Druid's massive hand. It glares at her with its one shimmering eye. Doctor Kovacs fails to bring her hands up to pry the massive hand away as it begins to tighten around her neck. Her choking cues the other Druids to slam their staffs to the ground, drowning out the ignored pleas of the Forest Spirits.

A knife catches into the Druid's shoulder, the confusion causing the merciless creature to drop Kovacs. The Spirits and Druids all turn to face the interlopers.

"Leave those humans alone," calls a stern voice.

The Druids slam their staffs in anger.

A large group of seven silver-haired individuals stand in the opening of the cavern, all ready to fight the Druids. At the front stands a man in an old Ragna breastplate and gauntlets, but lacked the rest of the uniform.

"You have no right to attack those who have done this Forest no harm," the man continues. "I demand you, let them go and we will keep them in Neutral City, where they will pose no threat."

The Druids slam their staffs again. The One standing above Kovacs removes the knife from its shoulder, vines closing the wound. It clenches the knife in its fist, angry, contemplating whether or not to defy the humans, or drop the knife in defeat. Its hand began to tremble.

_You must promise no harm will come from their release_, one of the Spirits breaks the tension. The Druid on which she sat trembles at the words, frustrated that the Spirits are making their decision.

"I cannot promise they will stay, but the greatest threat of the past has been destroyed. E.S.T.O.C. is no more. These humans have no reason to be feared. They are innocent."

Reluctantly, the Druids stop slamming their staffs and leap down from the Pods to the floor below. The Druid standing over Kovacs refused to move or a moment before dropping the knife and stepping off the Pod. The Spirit on its back adds one final note to the humans in attempt to soothe the rage of the Druids.

_As you _cannot_ promise our safety, we cannot theirs._

The Druids and Spirits melt into the roots of the floor below, leaving the reawakened humans from the Stay Fields frightened and confused.

"Let's bring them home," the man in silver hair and Ragna armor looks to the others behind and begins to evacuate the new citizens.

* * *

The center of the Forest: Glowing, majestic, tangled, beautiful. The two Forest Spirits, twined together in the junction of all the roots, atop their flower. The Druids packed in at the line of the trees, unable to cross into the Holy Ground where all trees met in a complex network of glowing roots. The Druids glared at the Spirit's true form in disgust.

_Your actions of late have been deplorable_, stated the Spirit with a high voice.

_The reckless attack of the citizens of the past was illogical and unprovoked._ Continues the other.

The Druids slam their staffs in protest.

_SILENCE,_ booms the unified voices of the Forest Spirits.

_Your attack could have meant the end of our peace with those of Neutral City and without them we would be helpless to the attacks of Ragna. _

_What have you to say for yourselves? Why were the humans so important to destroy?_

The Druids repeat their action of slamming their staffs.

_The greatest threat to the Forest was been destroyed by Agito fifty years ago._

_Yes, what would be so frightening that these new humans from the past would possess?_

The Druids pause, the slamming of their staffs halted. The Spirits stare silently in wait for the Druids' response. Glances are shared between the Druids. The Druids raise their staffs high in the air above their heads. The Spirits stare fearful at the Druids, a new development arising.

A massive gust of wind tears through the center of the Forest, surrounding the Spirits intertwined form. The wind circles the Spirits as a rapid anaconda, a wild screaming tornado. Through the wind, the screams echoed from the trees, pushing forth a booming message from the Druids themselves.

**_Memories… They have Memories!_**


End file.
